Nonlinear optics utilize high order nonlinear effect. Materials that exhibit high order nonlinear susceptibility, including odd orders, exhibit nonlinear effects when light, with sufficient intensity, passes through the material. Classic applications implement bulk materials. This application relates to another approach.